


Push

by unsettled



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks that Vaako would let him get a way with an awful lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

Able, and willing.

Except sometimes he wonders if Vaako is really as able as he acts, as able as he thinks he is – because there's no doubting Vaako is ... strong, to say the least.

But strong isn't always the same as actually holding up.

He knows Vaako is willing. Vaako's proven it again and again, has shown himself to be more than willing, downright eager. He thinks that Vaako would let him get a way with an awful lot.

That maybe he'd let him get away with too much – that he'd have to try it, just to see, because he's never been good at resisting a little temptation. Never been good at restraint.

That maybe Vaako's looking for that push too far over the edge.


End file.
